Reencuentros del ciclo eterno
by Morgaine3
Summary: La leyenda del rey Arturo cobra vida en los pasillos de Hogwarts; donde Harry y compañia, descubrirán que no son solamente quienes creen ser; gracias a la llegada de una extraña joven con poderes inimaginables.


La joven desvió su atención de su propio ensimismamiento a las puertas del gran salón que se presentaban ante ella. Dio un suspiro con algo de miedo y avanzó, animada por la mirada tranquilizadora de Minerva Mc. Gonagall , entrando en aquel sitio tan diferente a todo lo que había visto, y que le traía sin embargo una leve sensación de nostalgia.  
  
Conservó la vista fija en el frente, donde la esperaba Albus Dumbledore al lado del sombrero seleccionador. Sentía la mirada de todos los presentes clavada en ella, pero ni siquiera le importó aquel detalle.  
  
Se sentó casi con indiferencia en el banco del sombrero. Cerró los ojos, sintiendo cuando le pusieron aquel extraño ser mágico sobre su cabeza, y empezó a escuchar su presentación alegre; misma que fue interrumpida abruptamente, y un silencio extraño le siguió por algunos segundos.  
  
Por fin, la voz del sombrero sonó fría y a la vez, levemente titubeante.  
  
-Sabes que no puedo asignarte alguna casa. Eres tú la que debe elegir. Fui creado para leer en lo profundo de las almas, pero como no me lo has permitido, señora, deberás elegir tú misma, cual es la casa que usaras-  
  
Ella rió tan suavemente que muy pocos en al Gran Comedor se dieron cuenta del gesto. Entre ellos, Severus Snape se encontró ligeramente perturbado. Miró en dirección de los alumnos de su casa, y también de reojo, hacia los Gryffindor, comprobando que todos miraban expectantes hacia la nueva alumna, y que la mayoría de la población masculina de Hogwarts, esperaba expectante el veredicto.  
  
Y no era para menos; pensó Snape, observando por el rabillo del ojo a Remus Lupin, que había sido aceptado de nuevo por el Ministerio para dar clases de magia, controlando su maldición, y que también miraba entre fascinado y extrañado a la nueva alumna.  
  
La joven parecía sacada de un mundo irreal, de sueños y de hadas.  
  
Era de mediana estatura, delgada y fina en su cuerpo; de porte casi etéreo y caminaba como si no existiera alguien más en el mundo. Su piel, de tonalidades pálidas, era adornada por los rasgos casi perfectos de su rostro: La boca pequeña y delineada; la naricita suavemente respingada y unos ojos enormes de negrisimas pestañas rizadas, que además, poseían el iris del color más hermoso que Severus hubiera visto; entre violeta y púrpura; pasando por amatista.. Y añadiendo a eso, una cabellera larga, suave y ondulada, más negra que el ala del cuervo. Complementado todo por un aura de misterio, frialdad e indiferencia que volverían locos a varios de por ahí.  
  
Entre ellos, él mismo...  
  
Y extrañamente, no se sentía avergonzado por eso; ya que a pesar de que sabía que ella no tenía más de dieciséis años, había algo que le decía que ella no era lo que aparentaba.  
  
Por fin, después de un tiempo que estuvo a punto de superar la espera que provocó Harry Potter en su selección, el sombrero gritó:  
  
-Slytherin!!!!!-  
  
Y ella se levantó suavemente, entre los aplausos de la mesa escogida.  
  
-Jóvenes, les presento a la señorita Marina Moonblade, que estudiará los últimos dos años de su aprendizaje en Hogwarts.-  
  
Y sin decir algo más le indicó a la joven su sitio en la mesa, adonde se dirigió bajo la mirada cautelosa de varios maestros y la encantada de muchos alumnos.  
  
En la mesa de Gryffindor, tres amigos compartían risas y bromas mientras cenaban; Hermione Granger, Harry Potter y Ron Weasley quienes cursarían su último año en Hogwarts, eran más amigos que nunca, y aunque les había extrañado la llegada repentina de esta nueva estudiante, quien además no parecía venir de intercambio de alguna otra escuela; y que aparte era bastante misteriosa, optaron por seguir su vida normal y no hacer más preguntas, además de que había sido seleccionada para Slytherin y eso la convertía en enemiga natural.  
  
Sin embargo, en su fuero interno, cada uno pretendía llevar una estricta vigilancia de aquella jovencita, que no parecía en absoluto confiable.  
  
Por su parte, Marina Moonblade, comía despacio y sin levantar la mirada del plato, con tal frugalidad que varios alumnos que la miraban a hurtadillas, acabaron desesperándose por no ser correspondidos en su coqueteo y se dedicaron a su comida.  
  
Y Malfoy, que sólo la había mirado de reojo, y que no parecía interesarse por ella, haciendo más grande su fama de frialdad, acabó por contemplarla casi con curiosidad, hasta que ella levantó su mirada lavanda del plato para confundirla en el gris acerado de Draco, haciendo que este, la desviara, avergonzado y asombrado de avergonzarse.  
  
Dos horas después, cuando cada alumno entraba a su Sala Común respectiva; Marina era informada sobre su dormitorio, con las chicas de sexto; por la prefecta, Pansy Parkinson.  
  
Cuando las luces se apagaron y la oscuridad reinó en los calabozos de Slytherin, Marina se permitió llorar silenciosamente por primera vez en muchos, muchos días..  
  
Y mientras, en su despacho, Albus Dumbledore y Minerva Mc. Gonagall, miraban preocupados la daga que Marina recibiera como herencia, y que significaba algo insólito en la historia de Hogwarts.  
  
-Entonces..¿ella es...?- Comenzó la mujer, trémula.  
  
-No lo se, Minerva, y no me atrevo a pensarlo siquiera; porque eso significaría...-  
  
-Que ha vuelto- terminaron los dos profesores con la mirada temerosa.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Holas!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Mi nombre es María, y tengo quince años; soy mexicana y me encanta escribir cuentos, sobre todo de Card Captor Sakura, Harry Potter y el rey Arturo..  
  
Así que este fanfic será basado en la saga artúrica, pero trasladada al mundo de Harry Potter..  
  
¿Quién es Marina? ¿Y que relación tiene con la daga? Pero más importante..¿Por qué ha vuelto y que significará en la vida de Hermione, Ron, Harry y hasta Draco?  
  
¿Quieren saberlo? Por cierto, acepto sugerencias sobre las parejas a manejar; ya que nuestros personajes van a tomar un carácter distinto del que parecen..  
  
Y para saber entonces que rol jugará cada uno, me gustaría saber sus preferencias sobre las parejas; para así acomodar a los personajes del Rey Arturo.  
  
Ojalá les guste y para cualquier comentario, así como sus votos, me pueden enviar un mail a morgana_luna95@hotmail.com o si de plano les da flojerita, pues podrían escribirme un review. Así que, espero de corazón que les guste..  
  
Un abrazo a todos. 


End file.
